yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Alstom
Alstom is a large French multinational conglomerate which holds interests in the power generation and transport markets. According to the company website, in the years 2010–2011 Alstom had annual sales of over €20.9 billion, and employed more than 85,000 people in 70 countries. Alstom's headquarters are located in Levallois-Perret, west of Paris."Want to contact us?." Alstom. Retrieved on 24 September 2009. Its current CEO is Patrick Kron. Alstom is active in the field of hydroelectric power generation; in conventional islands for nuclear power plants; and in environmental control systems. It is also the manufacturer of the AGV, TGV, and Eurostar trains, as well as of Citadis trams. Alstom is also present in the urban transport market, and is behind regional train models, signalling infrastructure equipment, and a number of associated services. In 2017, Alstom announced a proposed merger with Siemens Mobility of Germany, to be completed in 2018, at which point the company would be called Siemens Alstom. The European Commission has expressed its concern about the two companies being too dominant in Europe after their merger, and there have been popular protests concerning international-financial reforms to French territorial railway infrastructure and SNCF. Objections to the merger include possible increases in passenger fares and cargo fees. In February 2019, the European Commission prohibited the merger. Attempted merger with Siemens Mobility On 26 September 2017, Alstom announced a proposal to merge with Siemens Mobility, the rolling stock business of German conglomerate Siemens AG, with the objective of creating "a new European champion in the rail industry". The combined rail business, to be named Siemens Alstom and headquartered in Paris, would have $18 billion U.S. in revenue and employ 62,300 people in more than 60 countries. Seen as a measure to counter the rise of China's CRRC with support from both the French and German governments, the transaction, due to close by the end of 2018, has seen opposition by locals due to possible job cuts resulting from the merger. On 17 July 2018, Alstom shareholders overwhelmingly approved the merger with Siemens. However, on 6 February 2019, the planned merger between the two companies was vetoed by the European Commission. Financial information Alstom was listed on the London, New York and Paris Stock Exchanges when it was floated on 22 June 1998. Following the financial reconstruction in 2003 involving the French government, the Group remains listed on the Paris Stock Exchange, but has not been listed on the London Stock Exchange since 17 November 2003, nor on the New York Stock Exchange since August 2004. Transport Alstom Transport develops and markets a complete range of systems, equipment and service in the railway industry. With a market share of 18% and sales of 5.3 billion euros, the company is number 1 in very high-speed trains, number 2 in tramways and metros, and is among the leaders for electrical and diesel trains, information systems, traction systems, power supply systems and track work. Alstom Transport is present in 60 countries with 26,000 employees. Alstom's product range includes high and very high speed trains, trams, metros, commuter and intercity trains, as well as tilting trains and locomotives. The company also operates in the rail infrastructure market, designing, producing and installing infrastructure for the rail network to upgrade safety and performance of existing networks, or as part of new turn-key solutions. These includes information solutions, electrification, communication systems, track laying, station utilities, as well as workshops and depots. Turn-key systems for light-rail systems, including tramways with or without electric overhead lines, metro systems and air-rail links (traditional and automatic), are also supplied. Maintenance, rebuilding and renovation services are also provided by the company. Notable products includes series production of the TGV high-speed trains with over 650 trainsets sold over 25 years, as well as the AGV (Automotrice Grande Vitesse) unveiled in February 2008 and which entered service with NTV in Italy in 2012. The company also produces Citadis trams; as of 2009, over 1100 Citadis trams are in use by 28 cities including Dublin and Paris. Since 2002, Alstom has been manufacturing the Pendolino tilting train, following the acquisition of Fiat Ferroviaria.